from_wonderland_to_hogwarts_term_1_2013fandomcom-20200215-history
KouKouBayia 2
Write the first paragraph of your page here. General Write the first section of your page here. Overview The people here are relatively peaceful. They have modeled their society from Ancient Greece. This means they put the emphasis in their society on brains and stategy, and not war and power. The government here is a democracy. There are gatherings at the beginning of every month in every main city. Here people can discuss ideas and vote on them. Everyone is welcome at these gatherings, but it was very choatic. That is until they started using technology here in the meetings. Now they use an online voting system. Techonology is welcome and advanced in KouKoupayia, but it will not be found in most household. The government and military use advanced technology such as weapons. The medicine and science fields also use techonology often and in most of their work. But most people chose to not use it to the same extent in their homes. Instead, they chose to use natural rescources such as air conditioning and laundry. The archetiture is one of the main aspects of the culture of KouKouBayia. They pride theirselves on the beautiful white marble columns and Greek archetecture. The home of a sterotype family would be white stucko, or white walls, with light blue or deep maroon domes. The weather of KouKouBayia is very mild with very little changes year round. In the summer the temperature are always in the 80s F, in the winter the temperature hardly ever goes below 60 F, in the fall and spring the temperature keep between these. There is a good amount of rain, but hardly ever any storms. There are almost no cloudy days, and the sun is almost always shining. The plants and agriculture is always doing well. The agriculture is very green. The people of KouKoupayia are very natural and love to keep plants in the house. There are trees, flowers, etc all over the capital city, Owl City. The central religion of KouKouBayia is Greek mythology. They worship and believe in the same gods and goddesses of Ancient Greece. However they do not believe in demigods or that any of the ancient monsters exist. Most everyone has some sort of magic over water. They can control it and love it. However, they do not abuse their power. They are not ammune to drowning and know to be careful with their power. Some people have the ability to freeze; a rare amount have the ability to boil; most have the ability to control. However, they still do not worship Posiedon any more or less than the rest of the pantheon. There is a very small percentage that do not have any powers over water, but many prove to have another sort of power. A small percetnage prove to have powers over other natural elemenhts such as wind, earth, or fire. There are legends of a person who has had powers over all the natural elements, but since it was centuries ago, most people do not believe this. People who have skills over earth, fire, or wind prove to mostly be born of one parent a water controller and the other from another nation. People with fire, wind, and earth powers are not threatened but many times ostrisized for being different, so in most cases, they move away to a more accepting land. People might be envious of other's powers over water, but they accept their fate and are glad about it. Education is the main aspect in the KouKouBayia culture. There are classes in math, language and literature, sciences, thinking, water control, and history. The school skystems pushes the students to achieve their best and to not reloy on their powers to get by in life, but to rely on their mind. Thinking is a strategy class. It is only offered to excelled mature students. It is about receiving a problem where many times there is an easy but violent answer, and thinking of another solution where violence is not used or not to the same extent. In this class, students are pushed to think outside the box. and also review current events and things that have happened in the past. The fashion and colors are very mild and peaceful. The clothing is moveable and attractive, but covering and appropriate. The most common and fashionable store is Liberated Persons. It sells comfortable clothing that is also very fashionable. Dark, deary colors are very out of style. The capital of KouKoubayia is Owl City. This city is on the coast and is where the capital building is located. The vernacular of this land is English. Brianna Brianna, Mason, Jenna, Adam, Chloe Physical aspects: The general look of KouKouBayia is curly blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes; however, Brianna is pale with auburn straight hair, and green eyes. She is on the shorter side, which, however not as uncommon as her complection, is still rare. She dresses to fit in and doesn't try to stand out. However, she still feels as if people are always talking about her because of her status. She is waterless, or doesn't have control over it. She is the only one that she knows of that has not run away. She enderstands why; the stares and whispers can be almost unbearable. Persona: Brianna is quiet and controlled. She never gets angry, or never lets her anger show. She pretends that the stares don't affect her. She is quiet, but her reputation speaks for her. Single boiler mother, waterless; her family is practically famous. Brianna feels like she is not worthy to have a lot of friends, or talk loudly, so she hids nearly all emotions beneath her mask. She has been in that mindset for so long, that Brianna feels worthless most days. The only one who can get even the tiniest bit of emotion from her is her best friend, Mason. Shadow: Brianna hides it inside, but she is angry at the world. She thinks that she was given a horrible hand of cards and feels bad for herself. Her self judgement overclowds all of her good qualities in her mind. She does not see how brave, smart, and Brianna is the main character of the story. She is waterless, or doesn't have any control over water. She tries not to let it show, but inside the fact makes her very self concious. Brianna, however, has auburn hair, pale skin, and pale green eyes. She is the only person she knows with this complection she has. As well as this, her mother, the only boiler alive at the time, is a single parent, so many Elders look down on her family despite her mothers water status.